The invention relates generally to apparatuses for connecting an article to a surface, and specifically to an apparatus for enabling movement of a binder between stored and readable positions relative to a support.
Presently, apparatuses for connecting a binder, as a binder for books such as telephone directories, to a support, such as a shelf in a telephone enclosure, are inefficient and inconvenient to utilize.